Dominant Draco
by funkafied1
Summary: During the first proper snog session, Draco is thinking about something else entirely, surprising Harry. Oneshot Drarry. Fluffage. feedbacklove


Feedbacklove.

--------------------------

After he'd been there a while on his back, attempting to stifle the moans being induced by one Harry Potter, it occurred to Draco…_I'm on the bottom—I'm never a bottom. _Suddenly Draco began to push back at Harry, and as he pulled away he looked at Draco with concern.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Harry leaned his head looking for signs of injury.

"Oh." That surprised Draco. "No, I just. I'm not used to being on the bottom."

Harry laughed at this and pulled away from Draco entirely—certainly not what the blonde expected, once again. Harry leaned back on the couch lazily spread out like the couch throw. Draco pulled back in response feeling rejected, making himself smaller.

"Sorry, I just—you seemed to be enjoying it." Draco hadn't really thought of that, which seems lame considering he was making small moaning sounds just moments ago.

"Whatever."

"Aw." Harry's face fell suddenly. "C'mon, it just surprised me, that's all." He moved forward placing a hand on Draco's knee and stroking lightly with his thumb, as Draco stared at this spot. "That was the last thing I was thinking about." Several moments passed between them and Harry began blushing as he realized what he was suggesting. Draco relaxed, suddenly intrigued.

"What were you thinking about then?" Draco said just above a whisper.

Harry coughed. "Um. Well, isn't it obvious?" Draco smiled in response but refused to respond. Harry retrieved his hand and began playing with a hole in his jeans.

"Fine. I was thinking about how much I liked kissing you. And touching you. And I was trying to remember that this was really happening." As Draco got his I'm-about-to-tease-you face on, Harry continued. "_Not_ about whether I was on top or bottom, or whatever else it was that you were thinking about." Draco's face fell because he could tell that Harry meant it. And furthermore, Harry was right—why would anyone in their right mind think about things like that while being properly snogged, but Draco could never shake the importance of image—a part of his father that always stayed with him.

"You're right," Draco whispered as Harry continued to look at and play with the hole in his jeans. Draco placed a hand on his to stop him from fidgeting. Finally Harry looked up.

"I tend to ruin things on my own behalf to prove a point." Harry raised his eyebrows as if to challenge just what that point might be.

"That I'm always in charge." Harry starred at him blankly in response, so Draco continued. "And when we were…kissing," Draco blushed which made Harry smile inwardly, "I didn't care anymore and then I thought about it, and in any other situation I wouldn't let someone else be in control." Draco looked down, almost ashamed. "But the truth is, I liked it, and it scared me, so I panicked a little." Draco looked up when he felt Harry's fingers brushing against his own.

"It's okay. This is all new to both of us." Harry pulled Draco's hand forward and the blonde gave in suddenly faced with Harry's mouth close to his ear.

"You can be on top any time," Harry whispered. This made Draco feel flushed all over and he barely responded, trying to still assert himself.

"No, I rather like someone else doing all the work."

"Is that right?" Harry asked, arching over Draco as the blonde leaned back on the couch. Harry softly touched Draco's waist under his shirt causing goose bumps to rise on Draco's flesh as the blonde held onto his back, breathing heavily. After a few soft kisses, Harry looked at Draco intently.

"I would never do anything you didn't want me to. So you see, you _are_ in control." Draco nodded, verbally silenced by the sincerity in Harry's eyes. Draco closed his eyes as Harry continued to kiss and nibble on his neck, his hands roaming, and the Slytherin realized that what scared him was not being on bottom but letting someone else have not only physical but emotional control over him. And worse yet, liking the loss of control for the first time in his life. What scared Draco was the realization that he would probably do whatever Harry wanted without caring.


End file.
